CreepyPasta Roblox - O Código
Eu passei por isso e espero que não passem por isso como eu, não coloquem esse código ou perderão a conta e ainda serão assombrados pela mesma... Olá, meu nome é Rick Carson Lane, atualmente tenho 18 anos, me dou bem com minha família, tenho muitos amigos... mas isso não vem ao caso, eu vim falar da minha história com o Roblox, você possivelmente conhece esse jogo... Tudo começou quando eu tinha 16 anos, ou seja 2 anos atrás então vi um jogo novo, então decidi criar minha conta, então eu criei coloquei a senha, coloquei um nome muito legal, "SuperMrLane"! então eu começei a jogar. Dai eu descobri que existiam "PromoCodes" ou seja códigos para ganhar prêmios. Então fui logo procurar algum código pois eu ainda não tinha Robux para comprar itens. Eu achei um site que a cada código novo que vinha eles já postavam, eu então fui ver os mais recentes, e bem quando eu entrei na página "Recentes" surgiu um novo código! Eu então coloquei, eu até achei meio estranho o código era algo tipo "NOITARBMOSSA", mas eu nem liguei e coloquei. Quando coloquei percebi que não havia nenhum robux em minha conta, então recarreguei a página para ver se funcionava. Não funcionou, e o pior foi que o código não deu invalido! fui ver meu inventário, para ver se algo aparecia, NADA! Eu então comecei a estranhar e achar que o Roblox estava zuando com a minha cara. Então 5 minutos depois, vejo uma solicitação de amizade, era de um usuário chamado "Larryson", eu então aceitei pois seria meu primeiro amigo, mas quando aceitei logo em seguida ele mandou uma mensagem dizendo "Hello, Rick Carson L. How are you today?"... Eu travei na hora! Como ele sabia meu nome? e ainda completo? Quando isso aconteceu eu respondi somente "Hi Larryson, Im Fine, How are you?"... Ele não respondeu apenas mandou um emoji sério, eu olhei o relógio e já era 01:27AM, então fui dormir. No outro dia fui jogar um pouco antes de ir a escola, e minha conta estava sem nenhum item, e Larryson tinha mandado um emoji, (que eu nunca tinha visto antes.) era um emoji com olhos fundos pretos e uma risada marcante, eu então perguntei "Hey Larryson, you have my password?" ele não respondeu, então eu vi no relógio eram 06:32AM, eu fui então me arrumar para ir para a escola. Eu então cheguei em casa, era 12:24PM, Eu então fui jogar um pouco mais de Roblox mesmo depois daquela situação. Quando entrei no site percebi que, minha conta não estava logada, eu tentei logá-la novamente mas não funcionava, eu então decidi criar outra e pedi solicitação de amizade para minha conta antiga, ela não aceitou mas eu ganhei um novo seguidor que era a minha própria conta. Eu então comecei a jogar alguns jogos, jailbreak atualizou tinha agora uma loja de armas! então eu entrei, e o server estava com 17 pessoas, então entrou outro chamado "Larryson", eu então briguei com ele mas ele não respondia eu então fui dormir. Cada jogo que eu jogava sempre entrava algum usuário todo preto, eu não entendia mas ignorava, então um dia essa conta que eu criei foi banida, eu então não entendi o motivo mas vi a mensagem, e não era uma mensagem normal, estava dizendo "Banido Por Colocar o Código proibido..." eu então não compreendi na hora mas então entendi, Larryson estava por trás de tudo, o site de códigos estava por trás de tudo. Então entendi também que o código proibido ao contrário era ASSOMBRATION. Eu fui visitar atualmente minha conta e a conta de Larryson, e elas não estavam mais lá. Possivelmente todas foram banidas, não sei qual o motivo mas foram banidas. Eu espero que nunca aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu comigo a ninguém! Eu fiz essa história pois estou tendo alucinações de Larryson e irei me matar. -Assinado Rick Carson Lane/ 13.02.2020